This invention relates to a new and distinct perennial zoysiagrass cultivar identified as ‘BM230’ zoysiagrass (herein referred to as ‘BM230’). The inventor, Virginia G. Lehman, discovered ‘BM230’ under cultivated conditions in a lawn near Parker, Tex. ‘BM230’ was identified as a distinctly different vegetative patch or segregated clonal plant differing by coarser leaf texture and aggressive spread from the suspected parental varieties ‘Meyer’ (unpatented) and Chinese common seeded zoysia. The inventor asexually reproduced ‘BM230’ by taking vegetative cuttings of the plant material from the lawn including stolons and rhizomes, cutting the rhizomes and stolons into segments, each with a vegetative bud, and rooted them in potting media near Parker, Tex. For purposes of registration under the “International Convention for the Protection of New Varieties of Plants” (generally known by its French acronym as the UPOV Convention) and noting Section 1612 of the Manual of Plant Examining Procedure, it is proposed that the title of the invention is Zoysiagrass plant named ‘BM230’.